Docile
by Childish Sadism
Summary: If you give me your everything I can make you forget all of your worries and all of your problems, just be a good little pet and do what I say. US/UK. Smut. BDSM. Other warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

ffffffuuuuu!

I should be working in other stuff not a two hour fanfic that I rushed through to get finished! Well I wanted to do this for a while...

All of my Arthur are always just, well...either too crazy, too fucked up or just too...crazy. So I wanted to write a fic with ukefied Arthur to give myself a rest and that is how this abortion was born. Well, you can't spell Uke with out UK! hahahahahano.

AU. Bleh. My sex escapade fic. lawls.

Warnings: Ukefied Arthur, BDSM, sex, D/S, M/S, and all of those terms, smut, and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes because I didn't ask my friend to beta this. I mean come on...

* * *

Arthur had always been told that he was too much of a stick in the mud. Every day at work people would either talk behind his back or make fun of him. Truth to be told he didn't understand why. He was polite, and tried his best to be nice and had good manners, but in the end it all came down to the fact that he was just too old fashion. All of his friends were around the age of twenty one and twenty six, which meant that after work they wanted to go out and have fun, to live their youth until it was time to step back and have a more relaxing life while Arthur was already living in that phase and he was only twenty five.

The Brit just didn't like going to noisy clubs filled with people rubbing against each other, he also didn't like random strangers hitting on him for no reason and it happened before when he accepted to go out with his friends. The situations were always awkward and then Arthur was left to deal with those situations by himself while his friends were just poking fun of him from far.

Arthur just wasn't the type of person that lived in the now and would think about what may happen later, no, that wasn't him at all. So his friends were now starting to ditch him whenever they would go out or felt like making a party, except when they needed a designated driver since Arthur didn't drink anymore, not after having problems with alcohol during his teenager days.

"You should relax Arthur, I know of a place that could for sure suit you well, you should go when you have the time."

That's what his friend Gilbert said before giving him some address on the back of a napkin when they were having lunch at work. The Brit worked for a computer company and all day long he was answering phone calls with people that had technical issues. It was truly frustrating sometimes and it took all of Arthur's will power not to tell the person behind the phone that they were idiots and deserved to get run over by a train while they were sleeping. Gilbert didn't work in his department but the testing department but still, they pretty much worked together.

Arthur wasn't sure why or for what God forsaken reason he decided to do what the albino said, maybe he just wanted to show his friends that he wasn't such a prude and he could, if he wanted, have fun at any nightclub he wished! Yes, that was definitely the reason.

So now Arthur was standing in front of a three storage building with a very settle look from the outside. The walls were a blue color with a mix of gray and the door looked like something that belonged to a fancy hotel in New York. The windows were all dark and for the looks of it there was no line whatsoever so he didn't see the reason for a man to be standing in front of the door.

The sandy blond swallowed and walked across the street. He felt awkward, weird even because now he was regretting doing this. Maybe he could come back tomorrow yes! But now the male in front of the door was moving and smiling at him before letting him go inside and before Arthur could turn around and walk away his feet were dragging him inside the building and he almost felt his heart jump against his chest when the door closed behind him.

The long hallway in front of him was decorated with paintings and low candles where hanging from the walls, illuminating the hall a little bit. Arthur clumsily dragged his feet across the rich red carpet and turned to his right once he reached the end of the hallway and what he saw was for sure something completely different from any night club he had ever seen.

The club looked more like a rich party. The huge room was decorated like a castle and rich fabrics hang from the ceiling and rolled around the pillars in the room. There were a lot of different expensive looking couches and chairs all over the floor, making up around twelve different living areas within the room. On right wall there where chairs and a pair of double doors that took to a kitchen while on the left side a modern bar was standing proud and tall and even though it looked too modern it still fit with the decor of the place.

The people were all dressed up with nice clothes not elegant but nice none the least and Arthur all of sudden felt so out of place. He was merely wearing some normal black trousers with and oversize button up, dark blue, sweater that his brother gave him for Christmas, he didn't know his size so he ended up buying one that was too big for him! So now the bloody thing would reach a little bit below his thighs and the dress shirt he was wearing underneath was nothing fancy either, or the black tie on his neck.

The sandy blond rubbed his lips nervously and moved over to the bar, his fingers nervously playing with the long sleeves of his shirt before he sat on one of the stools with his hands on the bar. He felt so stupid now!

The bartender however just smiled at him and walked over. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked with a heavy Hispanic accent hanging from his tongue.

Arthur thought about it, and he truly didn't want any alcohol in his system but asking for water was just too lame even for him. "Do you have any tea by any chance?"

"Sure do sir!" With a grin the brown haired bartender picked up a menu from behind him and handed it over to Arthur. "Take your pick."

The sandy blond was of course surprised that a bar would have tea! That was great so with a small smile he ran his eyes over the menu. "mhm, I would like a white Scottish tea please." He smiled and handed back the menu to the bartender.

"It would be ready in a second sir." And with that being said the bartender picked up a see through cup of tea and poured in hot water inside. The man smiled a bit as he picked up what looked like a steel ball with little holes inside. He dropped the ball inside the cup of tea and then gently moved it around with a spoon. Soon enough the water was changing color and the smell was able to reach Arthur's nose.

"Here you go sir, enjoy."

The cup was put in front of Arthur and he said a small thank you before taking a sip of his tea. Apparently the small steel ball contained the herbs inside and once the tea was at the costumer's liking then they could remove the ball

"You are new around here."

Arthur almost choked with his tea when he heard a voice right next to his ear. The mortified Brit moved back and turned his head to stare at a pair of azure eyes. The sunny blond next to him was practically leaning on top of him and was smiling at him like if it was normal to do so! One of his hands was resting on the bar top while the other one was on the back of Arthur's stool.

"Y-yes…uh, a friend of mine recommended this place, though to tell the truth I don't know why. I don't think I fit here quite well." Arthur nodded his head and leaned back a little bit more.

"Really? And why would you say that?" The bigger male smiled at him and finally leaned back against his own stool much to Arthur's relief.

"This place looks far too, well, uh…" The Brit frowned a bit, not knowing how to put his words together.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah sex-wait no! No! Not that!" Arthur huffed a bit and gave the laughing sunny blond a glare.

"I was just trying to help ya out. My name is Alfred by the way." The American grinned, leaning his face against his hand. "And I like your accent."

The sandy blond felt a blush crawling on his cheeks but he ignored it for now. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Ohhh, fancy last name and all." Alfred smirked a bit. "So tell me Arthur do you have an owner yet or are you just looking for one right now?"

Arthur that had been about to take another sip of his tea almost dropped his cup at what the American asked. "P-pardon? What are you talking about?"

"Well I was just asking because…" The American smiled a bit more and then gently reached for Arthur's throat, his fingers running over the smooth skin before the digits quickly took a hold of Arthur's chin. The taller blond pulled his face forward until Arthur was at the edge of falling off of his stool. "I don't see a collar around this pretty neck of yours."

The sandy blond felt his face quickly heating up, his lips were trembling and he wanted to pull back but he couldn't, all he could do was to stare at the blue eyes in front of him and the smirk in those lips. "I-I really, I really don't know what you are talking about." He was able to finally say something and he didn't like how shy his voice sounded.

"So you are that new uh? Well I like you, you are pretty and I like your accent so I'm going to be the one to introduce you to this." The voice wasn't asking or making a suggestion he was telling Arthur what he was going to do and before he could even say something the American was dragging him across the club! The sandy blond hardly had the time to even register what was happening. Alfred was pulling on his hand and taking him up the stairs of the night club until they were on the second floor of the building.

The American smiled back at him and pulled out a card from within his back pocket that he used to open one of the doors on the hallway. Really, Arthur thought that the second floor looked exactly like a hotel and when he was pulled inside the room he was sure of it.

The room was big, with a small living area and even an electric fire place. Arthur could see a large bathroom to his right with even a Jacuzzi tub and a rain shower next to it, though what made the blond twitch soon enough was that there was a big bed near the center of the room and that was starting to worry him because this seriously was now starting to look like a hotel room and nothing else.

"What are we doing here?" Arthur swallowed heavily as he asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"I said it didn't I? I'm going to be the one to introduce you to this and I'm going to make sure you enjoy yourself like you never did before." The American smirked and turned around so he was facing the sandy blond, he took a step closer and then another one until he was cornering the other against one of the walls in the bedroom. "Say Arthur, you look like you need to just relax…I can tell for the way you dress and the way you speak that you are too proper, that you have too much control over your life. How about you give me that control uh? How about letting me take over?"

Arthur gulped softly and almost sulked against the wall behind him, a new blush was slowly forming across his cheeks because of how close the American was to him. "H-how can I do that?" Why was he even asking? He should be running and kicking the damn door open so he could escape.

"Simple, just do what I say and if you don't then you get a punishment. I'm going to train you so well that you are never going to be worried in your life ever again."

And Alfred was purring out those words and it was making Arthur shiver and close his eyes. Once again he was nervously playing with the sleeves of his sweater but this time he was even chewing on his lips. He truly wasn't sure what Alfred was talking about, but the idea just sounded so perfect. He wanted to get away from everything, he didn't want to think about his job, his bad friends and how lonely he was every time he would come back home. All of it, he wanted to forget all of it even for at least a couple of minutes.

"O-okay."

Arthur opened his eyes slowly when he felt something slipping around his neck. He tilted his head down and stared at the black collar around his neck. The leather was soft against his skin but not heavy and uncomfortable. Blinking the blond gently touched the collar with his fingers before giving the American a confused look.

The sandy blond truly didn't have time to be confused though, because in a blink of an eye Alfred had pulled him across the room and shoved him against the bed until he was sitting on the middle of the bed.

"W-what are yo-"

A hand quickly was shoved on top of his mouth, keeping him from asking any questions.

"Rule number one, you do not speak unless I allow you to do it. You don't say a word unless I let you do it." The American smiled amusedly and let go of Arthur's mouth slowly, just testing it to see if the blond wouldn't say anything. When the Brit kept his mouth shut Alfred smiled a bit more. "Good."

A pair of hands quickly moved on top of Arthur's body. One hand tugged on his tie until it was off while the other one moved lower to undo his pants and tug them down below his hips. The poor sandy blond had to quickly cover his mouth to keep himself from protesting or saying something and doing so appeared to be amusing Alfred even further.

"Rule number two, no matter what I do to you, you are always going to thank me. No matter how low and humiliating it is you are going to love it and say thank you." Alfred pulled down Arthur's pants all the way below his knees before doing the same with his underwear and he had to laugh when the Brit quickly pulled his sweater down to cover himself. "Don't be shy. I'm going to see more than this if we keep this up."

Arthur only blushed in response and kept his hands on top of his sweater, covering the lower half of his body. He wanted to say something and his mouth was opening and closing but no words would come out. Arthur was feeling helpless and he wasn't even sure why, he could always kick this America right on the crotch and run out of the room and he would never see him again but…but he didn't want too. The feeling of shame that he was getting from what the America was doing was washing over his body and it was feeling so good.

"Little slut aren't you? You are already half hard and I haven't even touch you yet." Alfred chuckled softly, his eyes fixed on the small tent that was forming on top of Arthur's sweater. With a quick move the American took a hold of the sweater before yanking it up along with the dress shirt. He exposed the other completely, pulling the sweater until it was above Arthur's nipples.

"Rule number three, you let me do whatever I want with you, at any time I want and anywhere I want." The American licked his own lips before leaning down to run his tongue over the Brit's navel all the way to his chest, his spare hand quickly pinched one of the soft nubs on Arthur's chest, making it hard before twisting it softly. Alfred could see Arthur's hands shaking and fighting back the urge to push him away but apparently Arthur was able to keep his body under control for now.

"Rule number four, your job is to please me. If you do anything to upset me then I am going to punish you."

Arthur whimpered softly and closed his eyes tightly. He was chewing on his bottom lip and shivering as the skillful tongue licked and sucked on the skin of his chest. Still he nodded his head slowly at what Alfred was saying, his body already trembling in excitement and a feeling that he just couldn't recognize.

"Rule number five, you call me master. You call me master when we are like this, alone. When in public you can call me by my name unless I tell you otherwise. Now say it." Alfred gently took a hold of Arthur's chin, forcing him to look at him as one of his hands spread his legs apart.

The Brit swallowed heavily and rubbed his lips together. He could feel his tummy twitching and something below his stomach as well but he wasn't sure of what it was, not even when he first had sex he felt like this.

"Ma…Master." Came out the shaky voice and Alfred grinned while Arthur's stomach sank.

"Those are enough rules for now."

Arthur yelped softly when Alfred flipped him over so he was lying down on his tummy before forcing his knees to bend forward so his ass was hanging in the air. He blushed and buried his face against the bed, his legs shifting back and forth a little bit. There was a loud smack then and Arthur felt his thigh burning and soon enough a whimper crawled out from within his throat as both of his hands tightly took a hold of the bed sheets under him.

"I didn't hear a thank you…" And Alfred then smacked Arthur's thigh again, this time doing it hard enough to leave the skin red. "Thank me you little slut."

The sandy blond yelped softly and rubbed his cheek against the bed, his eyes were tightly close as his mouth opened slowly. "T-thank you master." He said with a soft trembling voice.

"Good." Alfred was grinning again and lean over Arthur, rubbing his clothed body against the other's exposed skin. The American didn't pay attention to that though, because he was reaching for the night table next to the bed and pulling something out. "Spread them."

Arthur ran his tongue over his lips and did what he was told. Slowly he spread his legs apart, forcing the same red blush to crawl back across his face.

"Wider."

The Brit moved his legs, spreading them a bit more. Goose bumps slowly crawling all over his skin.

"Wideeer."

This time he ended up spreading them even more until he felt shame all over his body. It was an odd feeling, like if he was cold but he knew he wasn't and his stomach wouldn't stop twitching inside of him.

"That's good enough." Alfred smirked and pulled Arthur's hands until his wrists where right next to his knees. "Don't move."

Arthur just nodded his head and sighed. He could feel himself breathing heavily through his nose and his cock. Fuck, he could feel how hard he was and it was just painful not to do something right now. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself or ask Alfred to do it. That idea made the sandy blond shiver and moan. Yes, he wanted to feel Alfred's hand on his member, stroking the sensitive skin and bringing his body to an orgasm.

The Brit snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something cold pressing against the back of his knees and soon enough something soft was wrapping around his knees and wrists. Arthur slowly lifted his head and glanced back, his eyes going slightly wide at what was happening.

The American was tiding his wrists and the back of his knees to what looked like a long metal bar. Arthur gasped softly and tried to move but by now the sunny blond was done and it was impossible for him to close or stretch his legs or move his arms.

"What a-are you doing!"

The answer the Brit received was a hard slap on his ass and a hand roughly pulling on his hair until he felt tears building up on the corner of his eyes.

"No talking unless I let you, you can remember that right Arthur? Follow the rules or I'm going to have to punish you." The American let go of Arthur's hair and smiled at him.

Alfred tilted his head a little bit and then gently ran his fingers over Arthur's ass, one of his hands was used to spread apart the other's asscheeks while the other one rubbed against the tight hole that was there. "You are cute Arthur, you were meant to be fucked by me, to be used by me and to be made a mess by me. I hope you enjoy it." The American pulled his hands back just to reach for the lube that was on the night table. He popped the lid open and just poured in some of the lube on top of Arthur's ass. One of his fingers lazily rubbed against the tight ring of muscles before pushing its way inside the tight opening.

Arthur twitched and gasped softly when the finger was pushed inside of him. He squirmed and moved a little bit, his body truly not being used to any of this. He never had anal sex before, ever. Just the normal kind with some girls in high school before college ate his life away. The short male wasn't sure of what to think of something like this. It was odd and it was making his face red all over. In other circumstances the mere idea of somebody wanting to do this to him would anger him, but right now after everything Alfred said he couldn't help himself but to thrust his hips back against the finger.

"Such a horny bitch, thrusting his hips already. I'm surprised you are not a loose whore if you get worked up so easily." A second finger was then added and Alfred chuckle at the moan he got in return. "Though I like that, I like how sensitive you are and how you are not used to it. It's making me hard already." The fingers began to thrust in and out, spreading apart the tight insides before pulling back just to be shoved back inside until Arthur's asshole was rubbing against Alfred's knuckles.

Arthur was mortified because of what Alfred was saying, he had his eyes tightly shut and the blush on his face was not leaving at all now. Yet he could feel his cock twitching with every word the American was saying. It was like if his brain was responding to everything in the opposite manner that it was supposed to!

And then another finger was added and Arthur was squirming more and more. He was moaning and thrusting his hips back and forth against the fingers, rocking and rolling his hips as the digits moved in and out of his body before spreading apart his insides. It felt good, so good. Even his nipples were getting hard just from the feeling on his asshole. Oh god his nipples. He could now feel how hard they were and how every time he would thrust back against the fingers the nubs would rub against the sheets, creating a delicious friction on his chest.

"I think that's enough of that." Alfred pulled his fingers out and Arthur couldn't help himself but to whine. The American laughed a little bit at that and roughly rubbed his hand against Arthur's ass. The shorter male arched against the touch, letting out another needy moan.

"It's alright Arthur, I have something else for you."

The sandy blond let out a soft noise against the bed but soon he felt something else rubbing against his ass. It was soft and a little bit cold and for sure it was bigger than the fingers that had been inside of him. Slowly the thing pushed inside of him, spreading apart his inner walls and stretching him until the blond felt full, until his insides were twitching and screaming at him. And the only thing he could do was to moan and thrust his hips back, letting his body rock back and forth against the thing that was now in his ass.

There was a flicking noise and the object began to vibrate. Arthur let out a loud moan and buried his face against the bed, his hands struggling a bit and trying to get free before holding tightly on the bed sheets instead. The blond was panting, breathing heavily breathing through his nose before letting the air out through his mouth. He could feel sweat slowly coating his body and pre-cum leaking out from his cock but that was nothing compared to the pleasure the toy inside of him was bringing him.

"That's right Arthur, thrust your hips like a fucking bitch in heat."

And Arthur did, he felt a shiver running down his back as he moved his hips faster against the toy, soft noises crawling out from his mouth nonstop until he felt the bed shifting and Alfred was sitting in front of him with his crotch only a few centimeters away from his face.

The American took a hold of Arthur's hair and lifted his face off of the bed before getting closer to him and rubbing Arthur's cheek against his crotch. "Have you ever sucked a cock before fuck hole?"

Arthur shivered at the nickname and shook his head, his lips rubbing against each other.

"Then I'll let you have it easy this time." Alfred smirked and flicked the button of his pants open before unzipping his pants slowly. He pulled his underwear down, just enough to get his member out from within his clothes. "Lick on it, suck it, take it in your mouth as much as you can. I'm being nice since it is our first time together." The American chuckle and gently rubbed the head of his cock against Arthur's lips, letting the pre-cum rub over the soft skin. "And what do we say Arthur?"

The sandy blond swallowed and stared at Alfred, his body once again trembling against the bed. "T-thank you master."

"Thank you for what?"

Arthur let out a soft noise. "Tha..thank you for letting me suck your cock master." He said in a low shaky voice.

Alfred just smirked.

The sandy blond licked and rubbed his lips together before sticking out his tongue to run the wet muscle over the warm skin in front of him. He shuddered at the flavor but didn't stop, instead he lightly wiggle on the bed to get closer to Alfred, his asshole tightening around the toy inside of him as he sucked on the tender flesh.

Arthur closed his eyes and let his tongue roam all over Alfred's member, coating the skin with a thin layer of saliva. His hips were now rocking back and forth against the toy, sucking it in deeper inside of him until the base of the toy was rubbing against his ass ring. The Brit moaned softly against Alfred's member, his head tilting upwards to take in the head inside of his mouth and suck around it. Maybe…maybe if he did a good job then Alfred would do something else, something better, something that would truly drive his body insane. Right now the blond couldn't think about his worries, his friends, his job, his lack solitude. No, all of that was gone, right now the only thing the Brit could feel was the toy that was deep in his asshole and the cock that was in his mouth.

Arthur wanted Alfred to fuck him. Yes, he wanted to be fucked by him, to have the other fill him up until the toy in his ass was put to shame. Until he couldn't think about anything else but the pleasure that Alfred was giving him and he moaned. He gave a loud needy moan as tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

Alfred smiled a little bit and stared down at Arthur with an amused stare. He took a hold of the other's hair and pulled his head back, his thumb gently rubbing under the Brit's bottom lip. "Why are you making lewd faces like that? Mhm? Are you thinking about something Fuck toy? Tell me."

Arthur groaned softly and closed his eyes, his hips moving almost violently against the toy inside of him. He let out a loud moan and leaned against the finger on his bottom lip while his head was trying to nuzzle against the hand on his hair. "I-I…I want master to fuck me. P-please. I want master to fill me in like this toy and fuck me, u-until I can't think of anything, anything but master and how he makes me feel. P-please." The blond let out a small needy noise, his half lidded eyes staring at Alfred.

The American blinked a couple of times before a small smirk tugged across his lips. "You truly are a slutty toy." But the sunny blond was pulling back and yanking out the toy inside the Brit. He tossed the thing aside and purred softly as he leaned his weight on top of Arthur. One of his hands pushed Arthur's face down against the bed, letting him move it enough just so he could breathe.

Arthur gasped softly and his eyes went wide when he felt the head of Alfred's cock pushing inside of him. He shivered from head to toes and let out a loud moan as his lips formed a small, slutty smile. His now half lidded eyes were staring at the bed sheets and he could feel his lungs burning from the lack of air. He forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds. But he didn't care because soon enough he was moaning again and began to pant softly against the sheets his hands once again fisting the bed sheets.

"Does it really feel that good my slutty fuck hole?" The American chuckle, his fingers reaching down to gently pet the soft blond hair. There was a soft growl though and the sunny blond took a tight hold of the sandy locks before pulling his hips back just to thrust them back against the other. The rhythm was slow at first but Alfred grew bored of it and began to thrust his hips harder against the Brit. Pounding inside of him until he could hear his skin slapping and rubbing against Arthur's. He licked his own lips, taking in the sight below him.

The shorter male was panting heavily and he couldn't stop moaning with each thrust Alfred would give inside of him. He was twitching and trashing around, moving his hips back against Alfred's to meet each and every single one of his thrusts. The green eyes were filled with lust and tears, tears that were slowly rolling down from the corner of his face. Arthur was blushing again, and he was arching his back to stick his ass out in the air and make it easier for Alfred to thrust inside of him, so he could fuck him harder and faster so he could feel so stuffed and filled that he would go crazy.

Alfred growled softly and shut his eyes, one of his hands was now holding on Arthur's hips to pull the body closer to him, his other hand was reaching lower though, spreading apart Arthur's asscheeks so he could feel his hole being stretched even further. "Tell me how much you are loving this you fuck hole! Tell me how much you are enjoying being fucked by me and how much you want my dick to fill you up until you can't fucking walk." The American hissed out, giving a rough thrust as he did so.

Arthur bit down on the corner of his bottom lip, his half lidded eyes struggling to stay open. He was moving his hips faster and harder against Alfred before tightening his asshole around the cock inside of him. "I-I…ah! M-master. I-I love it, p-please, ah!" The blond couldn't help himself and moan loudly, his words struggling to get out. "God please, please fuck me harder! Please! Fuck me u-until I can't walk and the only thing I can think of is Master fucking my ass!"

The American groaned and spanked Arthur's right ass cheek, a small satisfied smirk spreading on his lips. "Good fuck toy, good fuck toy!" And he was thrusting faster against the body underneath him. He was now holding on Arthur's hips with both of his hands, roughly pulling the body against his member as he thrust forward. He kept thrusting deeper searching for that spot that was going to drive his little slut insane. A loud moan that soon turned into a scream told him all he needed to know. With a grin the American aimed for the other's prostate, hitting that spot with each thrust.

Arthur lightly choked with one of his moans and he just couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his tummy growing warmer and warmer, and his body shaking without control, his eyes were lightly rolling to the back of his head and everything was just too much for him. The sandy blond moaned loudly and he came against the bed sheets underneath him, his body twitched and jerked a little bit as he came before he moaned again and closed his eyes. All of his body instantly went into a dream like state, he was so relaxed and in so much pleasure he couldn't even hear what Alfred was saying to him anymore.

The next thing he was able to feel was something wet filling his asshole and Alfred collapsing on top of him for a couple of seconds before pulling back and out of him. Arthur shivered when the American pulled out, his asshole now feeling empty and used. Soon enough his legs and wrist were free and Alfred was sitting against the headboard and pulling him on top of him.

"I-I just had sex with a random stranger." Arthur finally said after breaking free from his pleasure high like state.

Alfred laughed softly and groped the Brit's ass, one of his fingers slipping inside his hole and wiggling inside. "I'm clean so don't worry about it." The American snickered, and leaned in to lick Arthur's ear while pulling him further on top of him until their chests were pressing against each other. "Your asshole is so wet, like a woman's cunt."

Arthur blushed at that and just let out a soft noise, his eyes shutting tightly. Though he did noticed something and slowly he opened his eyes with a small frown. "Y-you never took your clothes off."

Alfred smirked and the hand that wasn't busy playing with his ass moved over to take a hold of his chin. "Sluts don't get to see their masters naked until they are good little pets." With nod the American licked Arthur's lips. "They don't get kisses either or any kind of nice affection. So are you going to be a good little pet so you can get this Arthur?"

The smaller male swallowed heavily and stared at Alfred, his body already shivering from the attention on his lower body. With a soft whimper he moved his hips against the hand on his ass before he nodded his head. "Y-yes master."

"Good." Alfred chuckled softly and made the other sit on top of his hips. The sweater and shirt soon rolled down pooling around Arthur's thighs. "Now what are you?"

Arthur blinked a couple of times at the question and licked his own lips, he thought about everything Alfred said to him or at least the things he was able to get before becoming such a big mess. With shaky lips the sandy blond gave a small smile and stared down at Alfred. "I-I'm master's fuck h-hole."

"That's right, and for being such a good bitch and getting it right I'm going to let you ride my cock, right now." Alfred smirked with half lidded eyes and lifted the Brit's hips, letting his already hard member rub against the other's entrance. "Have fun with it. Ride it you wet bitch."

And Arthur shivered before lowering his body and letting out a loud moan.

* * *

I am possibly going to add more chapters...which are going to probably be full of smut but I doubt I am going to be updating this fic too I feel the urge of writing super uke UK again.

GOD I'm such a pervert, the reputation of french people is never going to change because of people like me. Fuuuuuck!

Reviews amuse me.


	2. Chapter 2

Because people just won't stop asking FOR IT. I don't even know if it is actually that good but whatever.

Warnings: Sex, sex, sex, smut, sex, food play, sex, sex, possible horrible grammar mistakes, SEX, SEX and you know somewhat of a lame plot. SEX.

* * *

The sound of chatter and wine glasses tapping against each other was filling the room. A tanned hand put a glass on the bar top and a sunny blond smiled at the bartender as a thank you. Alfred took his glass of jack and gulped it down in one go. As soon as he was done he waved at Antonio for another shot and the Spaniard smirked at him in return.

Alfred stretched his arms and let out a soft groaning noise. It was almost six so he was going to have to leave soon but he still had time just for one more shot. The American took the small glass in his hand once Antonio set it down but this time he gently ran his fingers over the rim of the glass.

"What are you doing here? I heard you got a new pet." Another blue eyed male joined Alfred at the bar, this man looking older and with shoulder length wavy, blond hair. "Is he no fun?"

The sunny blond chuckled softly and glanced at Francis from the corner of his eyes. "He is plenty of fun, but he's still at work. He gets out an hour after I do." The explanation was simple and logical.

"Ah, I see. That makes perfect sense then so…how is he?" The Frenchman smirked, waving at Antonio and asking for a glass of white wine.

"Completely and absolutely naïve when it comes to what we like?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders, leaning back against the bar stool. "But he enjoys it a lot, although he still can't get the whole deal. I mean he picked his secret word to be unicorn...That's such a turn off." This time he laughed, not really looking as upset as he tried too. It was too funny for him really, Arthur could be so cute.

Francis raised a brow and took a sip of his wine. "Yeah, that is pretty bad. But as long as you have fun." With a knowing nod the older male set his glass of wine down on the bar. "Are you going to try it with him then?"

"Yeah, I think he may be the one. " Alfred let out a soft chuckle and drank the rest of his drink.

"You guys have only known each other for a month for what I have heard. How do you know he would enjoy living like that?" The Frenchman frowned, turning his stool to stare at Alfred.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but I just have this feeling that it's going to work. I know I failed before and that's why pets leave me, but Arthur is different." The sunny blond tilted his head with a small smile and gently jumped off of his stool.

"TPE is not that easy and you just don't do it because you have a feeling, Alfred. It is not that easy."

"It is. You just need to find the right person...and I think I did."

* * *

Arthur sighed softly and let his hand gently tug on the tie around his neck. He tossed the piece of clothing against the couch as he undid the first two buttons of his dress shirt. Why was work such a big pain? He enjoyed his job but he just hated dealing with people. He didn't hate people in general, just people that were too stupid to seriously plug in their computers before calling and asking why their computers won't turn on!

The sandy blond groaned and flopped down on the couch in the living room and closed his eyes. He was going to freaking pop a blood vessel one of these days, or jump off a building, whatever would come first. To make things even more stressful at the moment, he wasn't even in his house. He was in Alfred's house. Why was he living three days out of the week with a guy that had sex with him the first day they met? Well, Arthur truly didn't know. It had been Alfred's idea and it had to do with their…new relationship.

Arthur wasn't sure what to call his relationship with the American. They were not lovers, because he truly was not head over heels over the other and he was sure Alfred felt the same. You could say that they were dating, but their relationship was mostly based on the new life style Arthur decided to take after meeting Alfred. It was truly a confusing situation but at least the Brit made it clear that he did not want to be anyone's fuck buddy, so that was a big no and thankfully Alfred understood this.

The technician had been so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice the extra weight on the couch until a firm chest was pressing against his back and a pair of lips were rubbing against his left ear.

"Long day?" Alfred asked smiling.

"Yeah, people were being dumber than usual." Arthur sighed, glancing back at the American. "How can you work less hours than me and get more money. That's not fair at all." He sounded so childish, but he couldn't help himself.

The sunny blond laughed softly, gently nibbling on the Brit's ear. "Because lawyers are awesome, obviously."

"You wolf." The shorter male mumbled out and huffed.

Alfred chuckled softly and let his hands move over Arthur's back before gripping his hips and rubbing the visible skin with his thumbs. "Another sweater? You always wear clothes like these; we need to get you new ones."

Arthur gasped, obviously offended and narrowed his eyes. "I like my clothes, thank you very much, and stop!" He smacked the hands rubbing his hips and glared at the American. It was too bad that the Brit was just horrible at intimidating people and his glare was usually followed by a pout which didn't help him look threatening at all. "I'm hungry, I want to get food first."

"That's funny, I'm hungry too pet." Alfred grinned and got to his feet. He picked up the unexpected Brit off of the couch and tossed him over his shoulder, ignoring the insults and kicks the other was throwing at him. "If you keep kicking I'm going to drop you!"

Of course, Arthur in return kicked more violently because that's how his logic worked, apparently. If your kicks are not strong enough then what you do is kick harder. It was too bad Alfred did exactly what he said and he dropped the shorter male on the kitchen table. Arthur let out a loud hissing noise when his back made contact with the hard wood and he quickly turned to his side. "You brute!"

"That's the thanks I get for bringing you to the kitchen? Tsk, tsk, tsk." The American shook his head back and forth, a small smirk spreading across his face. "We made the rules and rules say I get to do it whenever I please after you get off of work Arthur. So be good, okay?"

Alfred smiled when he didn't hear anything in return. He let his hands move over the body on top of the table, rubbing on the curves of Arthur's hips and then his waist. It wasn't the same body as a woman and it would never be, but the Brit's androgynous body was more than enough to please the American. With a smirk he undid the others pants and yanked them along with the baggy underwear.

The blue eyed male had to chuckle when Arthur quickly pulled his shirt and sweater down to cover his body. Really, they had done it so many times already and the other was still shy about it? Cute.

"W-we are in the kitchen…" Arthur commented, ignoring how 'no shit, Sherlock' his comment sounded.

"I know, I said I was hungry too didn't I? But I think you are probably more than I am." Alfred said playfully and tugged on Arthur's sweater as he slowly pushed apart his legs to spread them apart. "Now, let's play. Okay, my little cock slut?" The sunny blond waited for the nod of approval and that's all he needed.

Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his lips together. A pair of cold hands were now rubbing his thighs, massaging the skin there and sending shivers down his back. The hands moved higher and higher, reaching for his sweater and pulling it up to expose his stomach and chest. It was hard to believe that Alfred was able to play with his body so well after just one month. The American really knew what to do and where to touch him to make him forget his anger towards him.

The green eyed male gasped when the hands grasped his nipples. Alfred's fingers were pinching and twisting the soft nubs, making them hard until they were standing up against his fingers. The Brit whimpered and arched his back, letting out a soft noise. The sunny blond was now flicking his nipples and digging his nails gently against the soft skin, leaving small marks against the two erect nubs.

"Mhm, I'm sure your nipples are more sensitive than girl's maybe because you are such a needy slut."

Arthur gulped loudly at Alfred's words, a dark blush quickly spreading across his face and he cursed at it because now the other was chuckling and was obviously amused over the fact that he was blushing.

What happen next made the shorter male squeak and glance back at Alfred with wide eyes. The blue eye male flipped him over and was now using a kitchen towel to tie his hands behind his back. Arthur squirmed and closed his eyes, testing the piece of cloth that was now keeping his wrists bound together. They were tied firmly together, not letting him pull them free or apart. Why was this making him hornier? How could something like this even have an effect like this? A month ago he wouldn't even think about having sex in the kitchen and now he was having sex in the kitchen with a guy he met a month ago and was his master. When Alfred began to take his role as Master, Arthur was no longer Arthur, not at all. He was a pet, property and was owned by the American. Just thinking about all of this would make The Brit's stomach give a twist and he wasn't sure why but it was in a good way.

"Mhm, you are getting hard fuck hole." Alfred said with an amused tone and gently ran his fingers over Arthur's member. "Why do I even bother touching your dick...? You are such an ass slut that you always come just by having me fuck you or play with your asshole." The American chuckled and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets. He pulled out a bag from inside, a small smirk spreading on his lips as he did so. "But today it will be somewhat used." He roughly grabbed Arthur's hips and pulled something out from the bag.

Arthur leaned his cheek against the table, letting out a soft noise when Alfred moved his body and force his legs apart even further. The American reached for his member and the Brit was able to feel something leathery wrapping around the base of his cock. The thing was tightly wrapped around his member, making the shorter male blink in confusion.

"It's a cock ring fuck toy. I'm not going to let you cum until I want tonight."

The green eyed male felt a cold shiver running down his body at those words. He glanced at Alfred, watching as the other moved towards the fridge to get something out. In a couple of seconds the American was back behind the shorter male, looking through the a new plastic bag he was holding.

"I want you to talk to me tonight, my fuck toy, but just tonight. Okay?" Alfred didn't wait for Arthur to nod his head or say anything because now the other was bound to follow what he was told to do. With a chuckle he waved something in front of Arthur's face. "This is what we are going to play with tonight Arthur. You did say you were hungry, well let me stuff you full then. I know you would like that you greedy whore."

Arthur stared at the different vegetables that Alfred was holding in a see through bag. "T-those?" He ignored how squeaky his voice sounded. "A-are they clean?" The Brit yelped at the spank that was given as an answer and he quickly closed his mouth, his ass arching against the hand that was now resting on his asshole.

"Does it matter? You are a dirty fuck toy, so it is just normal for me to use dirty toys on you. It won't make a difference; you are still going to be a used fuck hole afterward." Alfred growled softy and pulled out the first thing his hand got a hold of in the bag. It was a Chinese eggplant, fun.

The green eyed male rubbed his lips together and sucked on his bottom lip. He was trying to ignore how good it felt when Alfred would rub lube against his ass. It wasn't like he was doing anything special at all, he was just applying the lube against his hole, brushing his fingers against the tight ring of muscles and pushing the digit inside just a tiny bit. Yet his ass was already twitching, making him arch and ask for more.

"Suck a fucking slut."

And Arthur gasped loudly when the eggplant was thrust inside of him. He let out a low moan, his hips already moving to try to create some friction with the vegetable. The Brit blushed when he felt how his ass was slowly swallowing the eggplant deeper and deeper inside, without even Alfred having to push it in himself.

"You have such a slutty fuck hole Arthur, say it. Tell me what your boy cunt is." The American smirked, his hand now holding on the eggplant just to thrust it in and out slowly. He wanted to tease Arthur, to make him a wreck so he could see how far he could go with him. How much he could push him until the other was nothing more but a begging slut in the need of a cock.

The green eyed male whined. The blush on his cheeks grew darker but he did what he was told to do. "M-master, I-I have a needy asshole. M-my hole is s-such a greedy one-it wants to be filled and fucked. A-ah." Arthur moaned, his ass rocking back and forth so he could fuck himself with the vegetable. "I-it likes to be fucked by master's cock the best, y-yeah. I-I like how it stretches me and fills me a-and then your cum…i-it stuffs me." He moaned again, his tongue lightly sticking out with his panting.

"Look at you, panting like such a bitch in heat. Are you a dog slut? Keep panting like one then." Alfred hissed out, reaching over for Arthur's hair to roughly pull on it until the other was unable to rest his upper body on the table. "Heard that?"

"Y-yes master!" Arthur nodded his head and once again did what he was told to do. He stuck his tongue out and began to breathe through his mouth, panting loudly as his body moved against the hand that was making the eggplant fuck his asshole. But then the eggplant was yanked out, causing him to whimper at the sudden action and how empty his hole felt now.

"Don't look so sad, I just want to use something else." Alfred chuckled, staring at the small pout his pet was giving. He let go of Arthur's hair and instead reached for something else in the bag. This time he got out three small red potatoes. "I think this is not going to be enough."

The Brit glanced back and stared at the potatoes that Alfred was holding before the well known feeling of lube being applied to his hole was felt again. The sandy blond shivered and goose bumps slowly crawled over his skin when the first potato was pushed inside of his body. A second potato pushed the first one even deeper inside his body and then the third one did so as well. By now Arthur was a moaning mess, his half lidded eyes were unable to focus on anything and he appeared to naturally be able to pant like a good little bitch now, of course he was sure this was going to please Alfred.

Arthur yelped in surprised when something else was pushed inside of him. He quickly glanced back and stared as lemon was shoved inside of him as well. It was too much, he could feel his inner walls spreading apart and the potatoes rubbing against each other and the lemon. But God, it felt so good. The way his asshole was burning and how the different things were stuffing him, filling him and making him feel whole. All he needed now was Alfred's cock, he needed his master to fuck him already and to roughly use his asshole like the fuck hole he claimed it was.

"M-master, I-I…please, I want you to fuck me." The Brit whimpered, rubbing his lips together with a pleading look on his face.

"Selfish bitch. You haven't done anything for me." The American glared and spanked Arthur's asshole before flipping him over so he was laying flat on his back. "Wanting me to fuck you when all you do is get your hole stuffed. What about me uh?" He sneered and moved around the table, pulling the Brit's hair until his head was hanging from the edge of the table. "Open wide!"

Arthur flinched a bit and opened his mouth, a couple of seconds later the head of Alfred's cock was rubbing against his lips before roughly pushing inside his mouth until half of the American's length was inside. The sandy blond closed his eyes tightly, letting the other hold onto his head and fuck his mouth in any way he pleased. Just as long as he could get his master's cock he was happy, anywhere. He wanted to swallow Alfred's cum and taste it in his mouth. He wanted to have the younger blond fuck his asshole and cum inside so then he would have to lick Alfred's length clean while cum would leak out from his wet hole. He wanted more, just more.

The Brit let out a needy moan against Alfred's cock and the blue eyed male narrowed his eyes. Slowly he pushed his member deeper inside Arthur's mouth until the base was rubbing against the others lips and he could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. "Like that, fuck hole? Having your mouth stuffed by a dick. Of course you do, you like to swallow cum too much." And he was fucking his mouth again, moving his hands lower to reach for the erect, pink nubs on Arthur's chest. He grabbed both nipples and roughly pulled on them before twisting them in between his fingers.

Arthur moaned and squirmed against the table. He wriggled his body, moving his hips back and forth to create friction in his insides again. The shorter male would tighten his asshole around the vegetables before lightly pushing them out just to have his asshole swallow them back inside. He was sucking and licking on Alfred's cock, moving his head along with the pace the other was giving him. Arthur was not going to last, not like this. It was too much, he was stuffed to the rim and Alfred was fucking his mouth. It was just too much for him to take.

It was a few minutes later that the shorter male finally got what he wanted. Alfred came inside his mouth, filling it with his release and letting him taste the salty substance as much as he wanted.

"Don't swallow it."

Arthur did what he was told and let the taller male moved him around so he was on his knees again.

"show me what's in your mouth." Alfred snickered at his own request.

The Brit slowly opened his mouth, showing the cum mixed with saliva that was being held in his mouth.

"Swallow it now."

Arthur nodded his head and closed his mouth. He swallowed what was in his mouth with a shiver and a soft moan, giving Alfred a small smile after he was done.

"Good little bitch, good." The American smirked, running his fingers through the soft sandy locks. "Now lick it clean."

The shorter male complied, moving his head towards Alfred's member. He licked and gently sucked on the sensitive skin, making sure to get all the trails of cum and saliva around the American's dick.

"Get on the floor now, with your ass in the air."

"Y-yes master." Arthur quickly got off of the table and knelt down on the floor before lowering his upper body against the cold marvel so his ass was sticking out in the air.

Alfred smiled, pleased with how easy it was for his pet to follow his orders. "Spit out those things stuffing your cunt, now!"

The green eyed male flinched at the yell and whimpered softly. He shuddered and closed his eyes, slowly taking a deep breath. Then, Arthur forced his body and his insides to slowly push out the potatoes and the lemon that were by now buried in his asshole. The lemon came first, it slowly spread apart his ass ring, causing him to moan and rub his cheek against the floor while his hips were wildly rocking back and forth for the need of friction. The lemon popped out, and fell against the floor and one of the potatoes soon followed, causing the same reaction but louder moans from the Brit. The next potato came and then the next one and by now the short male was twitching and shaking. Arthur let out a loud moan as his release was reached when the last potato slipped out.

It wasn't what he expected though. The Brit could feel his orgasm reaching his nerves and spreading through his whole body, causing him to twitch and arch. It just didn't feel the same, the cock ring was keeping him from reaching his full orgasm and he could feel how his sacs were tightening and his cock was twitching. It wasn't fair, he needed all of it!

Arthur whined, closing his eyes with a soft whimper as tears build up in his eyes. He ignored the laugh Alfred gave until he felt the American's foot on his asshole, putting pressure against the tight opening.

"Mhm, not satisfied? I'm sure you aren't you cum whore." With a chuckle the taller male pushed his foot harder on top of the other's ass until the sole was leaving marks against the pale skin. "What do you want my pet?"

The sandy blond was shaking and panting again, his eyes now lost and glassy showing only lust for the time being. "I-I want master to fuck me, please. I-I want you to fuck me, I-I want master's cock, please." He begged, even arching body against the foot that was on his ass. "I want master to make my asshole go numb from fucking it and stuffing it! P-please, use my slutty asshole until cum is leaking out! Please!"

Alfred snickered softly and removed his foot. "Such a cute little bitch. Bark like the horny bitch you are if you want it, go on. Do it."

Arthur swallowed heavily, his whole body was trembling nonstop and goose bumps were showing all over his skin. A dark blush was staining his cheeks and it looked like it was going to stay there. The sandy blond parted his trembling lips and let out a small, shaky barking sound. He did it again, this time a bit louder and what came next made him moan and tilt his head back. His master was now behind him, pushing his cock inside of him and pulling his hips back against him.

The green eyed male leaned his head against the floor again, his eyes closed and lost in pleasure. The feeling of Alfred's cock stretching his insides and filling him was slowly driving him to the edge. He was tired, his body felt weak and he could hardly stay standing but he was trying because his master was now fucking him and then his owner was moving. Fucking his asshole with long and rough thrusts. Each time it felt like if Alfred was trying to fuck him deeper and deeper, sending him to pure bliss and making his moans melt with pleasure filled screams.

Arthur felt Alfred come inside him more than once, but each time he would reach his own orgasm it was unsatisfactory. It was slowly making him beg and whine for more. Making him forget about the time, the day or how many times they had done it. At some point Alfred stopped fucking him and began to stuff his asshole with toys. He even used two dildos in Arthur's asshole at the same time before fucking his mouth.

Now, Arthur was desperately riding the taller male, resting both of his hands on his chest as he bounced on top of him. He would lift his hips until only the head of Alfred's member was inside before lowering his body and taking the whole length back inside his asshole. He tightened his hole as he rode the other faster, making his ass cheeks slap against the skin of Alfred's thighs each time.

"Let me cum, p-please, let me cum, let me cum. I want to cum master. P-please, your fuck hole needs to cum." The Brit begged as he rode the American. He was lost, his eyes were idle and the only thing he could focus on was finding his release.

Arthur called in sick the next morning, while Alfred was pushing vibrating eggs inside of his ass. He ignored how his boss asked him if he was okay and instead he moaned against the phone and let it fall to the floor when Alfred finally undid the cock ring and let him cum. A slutty smile spreading across his lips as he finally reached his full orgasm.

* * *

TPE = Total power exchange. PEOPLE says its a myth, I dunno.

Reviews amuse me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, remember this abortion? Yeah...I felt like writing PwP

Warnings: you know, stuff. Tons of grammar mistakes like always and well, I HOPE that my English is a bit better but I highly doubt that.

* * *

Arthur stared at the computer screen in front of him. He was listening to the person talking through his headset but he just couldn't bring himself to care. It was some issue about how his computer wouldn't go past the loading screen but that was all the Brit was able to get before his mind went blank. He was going to be getting off of work in ten minutes but if this person kept talking then he was going to have to stay until the call ended.

He couldn't do that, he just couldn't. Before he would work extra without a problem but now, now all he wanted to do was to go home. Yes, he needed to go home. He squirmed on his seat, a soft sigh slipping out of his lips as he felt the buttplug that had been buried deep inside of him.

"_Keep it on." _

That had been Alfred's command before he left home that morning. The other had been more sadistic than usual that morning, maybe because he was working on a case that he truly hated. Arthur wasn't sure but today for the first time he had sent Arthur to work with something keep him full. The plug wasn't as big as other buttplugs that Alfred owned and liked to use on him, this one was merely considered a medium size.

Arthur was brought back to reality when the person on the phone started to yell. He probably thought that Arthur was gone and with that in mind the sandy blond hung up the phone. It was six in the afternoon, he could go home now. He clocked out and then turned off his computer, taking his headset off and setting it down on his desk. He didn't even bother to clean his desk at all, he just shoved his paperwork in his basket just like the rest of the employees always did.

Arthur picked up his jacket on his way out of the office and put it on before slipping his messenger bag over his shoulders. Once or twice hew as stopped on his way out but it was just friends that wanted to know how he was doing, even Gilbert seem a bit weirded out by how he had been acting lately but he truly did not care right now. Instead he said a quick good bye and left the building. He was on his way home five minutes after getting out of work when before he usually wouldn't leave until an hour later.

Things had just changed so much.

The sandy blond arrived to Alfred's condo half an hour later. He waved at the guard and then got in the elevator, using his guest key to get to Alfred's floor number. He was anxious, he needed to get to Alfred's home, it was a need. Everything was going to be better once he was inside, even if Alfred was not there anymore. It was just so odd that he had come to need being in this place. Before he would go home four days during the week and would only stay over three days but as of lately, he found himself not wanting to go home. At all. Most of his belongings were already in Alfred's condo and the other didn't seem to mind at all, in fact the guest room was now pretty much Arthur's room. All of his clothes were there, along with his shoes and everything he needed for work. The only time Arthur ever went back to his house was to get something he wanted to take to Alfred's home or when his body needed to rest after a very rough night.

Arthur stepped out of the elevator when the doors open and then he got his keys out. Alfred had given him a copy of his house key so that way he wouldn't have to wait for him. The sandy blond opened the door and closed it behind him. The first thing he did was to hang his jacket in the small closet next to the door, he put his messenger bag in there too and then closed the door.

Alfred's condo was big. Arthur always found it odd because he lived alone. Well, not anymore but such a big place for just one person? Then again the other had to keep appearances since he was such a good lawyer. He was supposed to have a nice house, in a nice neighborhood and all of this helped with his reputation

Arthur went through the kitchen and found that most of the stuff in the fridge was something he truly did not want to eat. How Alfred was able to stay in shape when eating so much crap was a mystery to him. He ordered Chinese food and sat in the living room couch, watching TV as he ate.

Arthur's anxiety came back as he ate. He was watching TV and he was eating his food but all that he wanted was for Alfred to get home, he squirmed, feeling the plug once again. It was a constant reminder of who was playing with him and who he wanted. Maybe that's why Alfred wanted him to have it inside the whole day. Usually he would go to work and forget about what was waiting for him but today, he just wasn't able to get the sunny blond out of his head at all today.

He squirmed and stretched his legs, his body twitching a bit as he made the buttplug move inside of him. He wanted to reach and play with it now but he wasn't allowed to do it. Arthur just needed to forget about it and concentrate in watching his show. With that in mind he kept his eyes on the TV, his food now forgotten on the coffee table.

The sandy blond closed his eyes to rest them a little bit but eventually he ended up passing out on the couch, his body curling up as he pulled one of the pillows against himself. Alfred was taking too long.

* * *

Arthur woke up at the feeling of something wet on his ear. He squirmed a bit and stretched before opening his eyes slowly. He was half asleep, half awake but he could tell that Alfred was the one that was on top of him. The sunny blond was gently licking and kissing his ears while his hands were under his shirt. He felt the long fingers playing with his nipples before one of the hands moved underneath his pants to grope his asscheeks with no shame. The hand gripped the soft skin, gently pulling it before spanking him. He jumped at the spank and now he was truly awake!

"Alfred?" He mumbled and his arms wrapped around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer as the other kissed and sucked on his neck.

"Did you keep it in the whole day?" The sunny blond asked, smiling against the skin on his neck. His hand found the buttplug and now his fingers were gently tapping against it.

Arthur let out a soft noise and nodded his head, his lips rubbing together. "I-I did, I kept it inside the whole day." he said quietly.

The sandy blond gasped quietly when Alfred's hand slapped his cheek. It wasn't really a strong hit, just something to shock him and make him wide awake. "I kept it insiden what? WHAT?" he hissed loudly against his ear.

"I-I kept it inside master." Arthur quickly corrected himself and rubbed his red cheek against his arm.

"I don't feel so nice today Arthur, so I suggest you remember all of your manners. Understood?" The sunny blond pulled on his hair this time, gripping the blond strands tightly.

"Yes master! I understand." Arthur whimpered, leaning his head towards the hand in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Good job." Alfred said softly, his lips brushing against the corner of Arthur's mouth. "If you are good, then maybe I won't be so mean you little fuck-hole."

Arthur let out a loud noise when Alfred pulled on his hair and forced him to his feet. He moved with him until they where in Alfred's bedroom. Only then did the sunny blond let go of his hair and instead pushed him against the bed.

"Take your clothes off and get on your knees." The lawyer said without even looking at him. He just went to the closet and opened the wooden door before taking off his jacket and tie. He also got out everything he needed for what he was planning to do with Arthur.

The sandy blond watched as Alfred pulled stuff out of the closet but then quickly took his shirt off before undoing his belt. He pulled off his pants and carefully put them on the night table, making sure it wouldn't get any wrinkles, even in a situation like this he was always very careful about his clothes! Well, somewhat.

Alfred was soon back, looking a bit more relax now that he was only wearing his dress shirt and pants. He smiled at Arthur and gently held on his chin before leaning down to kiss his nose and ears. "I want your wrists touching your ankles." It was of course, an order.

"Y-yes master." Arthur reached back with his hands until his wrists were touching the prodding bone near his ankles. He pressed them against the skin there and watched as Alfred got some soft rope to tie his ankles and wrists together. The position was not uncomfortable but it was still odd, his chest was sticking out along with his hips. If he had breasts he figured it would been exciting but he didn't, this was a position for a woman and the idea just made him blush and feel a bit humiliated.

"ah, why are you blushing?" Alfred asked with a chuckle, brushing against the skin on his chest. "Is this embarrassing, Arthur?"

"No master, i-it isn't." Arthur quickly answered, but the blush was still on his cheeks, proving otherwise.

"Don't lie to me, you little fuck. I had enough at work with that bullshit, I don't want to have my bitch lying to me too, okay?" The sunny blond gripped on Arthur's hair again, pulling it hard until the other was whimpering and squirming on the bed. "Now, are you embarrassed or not?"

"Y-yes! I-I am, I'm sorry!" Arthur heard himself yelling as Alfred pulled on his hair a bit harder before letting it go. He felt goose bumps crawling over his skin, forcing a shiver down his spine.

"Good, see? You don't have to lie to me..." Alfred smiled at him and then gently ran his hands over his chest, his fingers gripping the two little nubs there, pinching them hard until the skin was a slight red color. "Now, I feel rather mean today, so it can't be helped it I'm rough with you. Just remember the safe word and what we talked about before, okay?"

Arthur quickly nodded his head, which earned him a kiss on his chest. He purred quietly, his eyes on the other as he reached for a collar before wrapping it around Arthur's neck. The cold leather was tight around his neck, making it somewhat difficult to breath but it wasn't choking him. He squirmed and then noticed that there were a pair of chains connecting to the collar. He peeked down, trying to see what was at the end of the chain but Alfred pushed his head back, smiling at him.

"You'll see what it is." He whispered against his ear and then Arthur felt something cold brushing against his nipples. It felt like metal too and there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that it was somewhat heavy.

Alfred kept rubbing the cold thing against his chest, trying to give him a clue of what it was but Arthur truly had no idea. The sunny blond looked amused at how clueless he was, but that didn't stop him from grabbing both nipple clamps and snapping them shut against the soft nubs.

Arthur groaned loudly, his head tilting back as he felt a wave of pain spreading across his body, then looked down, staring at the two nipple clamps that were tightly clamping both of his nipples. He arched and squirmed, almost trying to take them off but Alfred stopped him from doing so. The sunny blond grabbed on the chains and pulled on them, causing Arthur to give a small scream as another wave of pain went through his body.

"If you keep trying to shake them off, I'm going to clamp them again and pull them off this way, you understand you cumpig?" Alfred pulled on the chain once again, watching as Arthur's eyes started to tear up from the pain, yet he wasn't shaking his head or saying the safe word, which was making him proud and happy.

"I-I do! I do!" Arthur quickly yelled and the chain stopped being pulled. He gasped, his breathing coming out in shaking breaths as he leaned forward, trying to ease the pain on his chest. Little by little it was becoming a numbing pain but it was still something he wasn't fully used to.

"Good boy..." Alfred smiled once again and kissed his chin, his hands rubbing and massaging the area around Arthur's nipples, making him relax and feel a bit better. "We are not done." The sunny blond spun him around and pushed Arthur's face against the bed, making his ass stick out as his arms pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"We are going to try something new today Arthur..." The lawyer nodded slowly against his back, kissing his spine. "I want to turn you into a wet mess, I'm going to make you be such a dirty little slut that you are not even going to recognize yourself."

Arthur squirmed against the bed and glanced back at the sunny blond, his body twitching and arching. He wanted it. He truly did. He could feel his body burning and wanting to be punished and played with. Before all he could feel was a slight hint of fear but now... Now all he wanted was for Alfred to play with him. The buttplug once again invaded his senses, reminding him of how the whole day he had been full because Alfred wanted him to be, because he was telling him what to do.

As if he could read Arthur's thoughts, Alfred lightly tapped the buttplug with his fingers again, before holding onto the base and moving the toy inside of him, causing the sandy blond to moan against the bedsheets underneath him.

"Do you want to get fucked Arthur? Do you want me to fill up your asshole until all that you can think of is me? Mmm? Do you want your master to play with your slutty, fucking body? You are not an innocent little bitch anymore, are you? You are a fucking pain slut now that wants to be played with." Alfred bit down on his shoulder and then his hand roughly landed on his ass. Arthur jumped and let out a small noise, but the hand didn't stop. He kept spanking the dirty blond, over and over again. The skin underneath his hand was red and hot, making it even more sensitive than it already was but Alfred didn't stop.

Arthur heard himself whimpering over and over again, his body was twitching and jerking non-stop. Making it more painful as his chest rubbed against his nipples, reminding him of the clamps that were tightly hugging the hard nubs. He groaned and squirmed, but that only seem to anger the sunny blond, making the spanking even harder. Arthur felt himself tearing up again, he even choked against one of his whimpers and soon enough the pain was making him jerk and try to pull away from Alfred but he was pulled back by his hips, and instead he was spanked again.

"Don't run away, we are just starting you little thing." Alfred laughed quietly, his hands rubbing against the red skin now. He stared at the pretty red, before leaning down to let his warm breath hit against the sensitive skin. He watched as goosebumps crawled over Arthur's skin and then he kissed it, letting his cold tongue cool off the warm skin.

Arthur buried his face against the bed, his lips rubbing together before he pulled on the rope that was keeping his ankles and wrists tied together. He wanted to stretch and jerk around, anything to distract him from the pain but that was not possible.

"Now, should I gag you or not... I think I feel like playing with your mouth so I won't." Alfred nodded to himself and then left the bed to get something else.

A bag was dropped next to Arthur's arm but he couldn't see what was inside. He tried to turn his head but the collar was making it hard to move it freely. Instead he waited, it wasn't until Alfred moved one of his hands to show him, it was a...clip for clothes. It was the kind that were used to hang clothes outside and let them air-dry but why was Alfred showing him this?

"Don't know where they go? That's fine, you'll find out." The sunny blond chuckled and gently kissed his shoulder, rubbing them gently before pinching the skin on Arthur's side.

Arthur yelped quietly at the pinching, closing his eyes and wiggling against the hand before he felt an odd texture against his skin. He tried to look but once again he couldn't see. The texture was cold and soft, almost polished...it was then that it clicked! It was the clip hanger, that's what it was. He blinked curiously, wondering what Alfred was doing but just then the clip snapped shut against the skin on his sides, causing him to gasp and whine. It hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Alfred asked, amusedly. Of course it did, he knew it very well did. That's why he grabbed another one and another one and another one. Clipping the things all across Arthur's sides, first the right side and then the left side. He did it all the way to his arm pits but he didn't stop there, he clipped the skin across his chest until another clipped hugged his nipple, adding more pressure to the one that was already there!

Arthur was breathing heavily one. He was groaning and letting out soft noises every time one of the clips snapped against his skin. He was squirming non-stop, even screaming against the pillow once in a while. By the time Alfred was done he was quietly sniffing, the pain on his chest and nipples growing and now he couldn't even move, every time he did the skin on his sides would stretch thanks to the clip hangers, making it painful for the sandy blond to wiggle around at all.

"See, this is to teach you not to struggle as much as you do. I like to see you squirm but sometimes, it can truly get on my nerves..." Alfred nodded, lightly flicking the clips, making the man underneath him whimper. "You look so cute like this Arthur, so cute. I just want to eat you up." He gently ran his hands over the clips again, letting out a content noise as the other squirmed and let out those soft little noises.

"I-it hurts, master, i-it hurts!" Arthur finally found his voice again, his body urging him to tell the other to stop but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could feel his cock hard against the blankets, it was twitching in need and want and his asshole...his asshole was swallowing up the buttplug more than before, just wanting it all inside of him.

"Of course it does you fuck toy, its supposed to hurt..." The lawyer chuckled and then pet his hair. "Now I'm going to play with this asshole of yours and your balls, aren't you happy? You should tell me how happy you are by telling me that you are nothing but my fuck hole. My cum-dump and my toy." The voice was firm and full of power, the words were spoken with strength against Arthur's ear. Not showing any room for questioning, because this was the truth.

Arthur swallowed heavily, a lump forming on his throat and chest as he tried to say what the other wanted him to. It was always a blow on his pride whenever Alfred asked him to say these things. It always felt heavy in his body and his stomach would squirm. Still, he felt his lips moving and the words came out. "I-I'm my master's fuck hole, I-I'm his cum-dump and his toy. I-I belong to my master." His words were weak and full of doubt though, unlike Alfred's.

Alfred smirked at him and kissed his ear, his hands groping his asscheeks. "You say that with such a cute voice, but you still don't sound so sure. It's fine though, I'm going to fuck you into oblivion until you can say those words like a bitch in fucking heat." Alfred roughly gripped his asscheeks and then spanked them again before flicking every single one of the clips on his sides and chest. The sandy blond screamed at this, his body shaking and twisting non-stop but he was held in place by Alfred.

"Now, lets get this little toy out. I'm sure you need something bigger."

Arthur felt himself moaning when the buttplug was slowly pulled out of his asshole. He felt his assring stretching slowly before the the toy was yanked out, making him hiss in pain. He could feel his ass twitching and lightly gaping in need, it was odd to be empty after having that toy for so long inside of him!

"Don't worry, I'm not going leave you hanging." Alfred gently kissed his back again, mumbling the words against his skin.

Arthur made a face as he felt something wet and cold dripping over his asshole. It was lube, no doubt about that. The sunny blond was squirting the bottle on top of his ass, making sure to get some inside of him and then the rest around his hole. He spread the lube over his asscheeks as well, making sure he was wet and slippery. Arthur truly didn't enjoy the feeling that much but it was necessary for what was going to come next. He let out a shaky moan when he felt something bigger slipping inside of him. No doubt twice as big as the buttplug he had inside of him before. It was another plug but this one was longer and thicker. The tip was narrow, allowing his assring to spread as the rest was slowly pushed inside of him. He felt himself shaking as the fat side of the plug was slowly pushed inside of him and soon enough his asshole was sucking in the toy, pulling it until the base was hugging his asscrack.

"Good job, you are getting used to bigger things so quickly Arthur..." Alfred chuckled and slapped the base of the buttplug, making the sandy blond jerk and whine at him. "You just have such a good fuck hole, it makes me sad that I have to stop fucking it once in a while."

Arthur closed his eyes, burying his face against the bed again. He groaned, Alfred's hand was slowly pulling on the buttblug, forcing it out of his asshole slowly before he stopped and shoved it back inside. Once again he slapped the base, but this time he didn't stop. He kept doing it over and over, making the sandy blond groan and jerk his body around, causing pain and pleasure to spread through his body. The sandy blond almost gave a loud scream when Alfred grabbed his balls and squeezed them then. He whimpered instead and tilted his head back, his body struggling against the hold. It hurt, it hurt a lot but at the same time the pleasure that was coming from his asshole was slowly numbing the pain. He even almost forgot about the clips and nipple clamps.

Alfred wouldn't let him forget though, oh no. He squeezed Arthur's balls again before grabbing the base of the buttplug to fuck him with it. He roughly pulled on the toy, pulling it out just slightly before shoving it back inside. He thrust it in and out, watching as Arthur arched his hips and thrust them against the toy, just like the little horny whore he was. He smiled and then he yanked four of the clips off of Arthur's side.

Arthur's eyes widened and he was sure that he screamed loudly this time. The skin on his sides was burning and hurting. The stinging sensation was spreading all across his skin, making him choke on his breath and tear up in pain again. He struggled and squirmed, feeling how Alfred was now moving the toy deeper inside of his asshole before he did it again. He flicked the clips off, this time more, drawing another scream out of his throat. The stretched skin had become numb and used to the pinching but now that the clips were off it was painfully burning again. He was crying, undoubtedly. His toes were curling up and his eyes were tightly shut but that didn't stop Alfred from doing it again. He slapped his ass just before tearing the clips off of his skin. It almost felt like his skin was the one being pulled off. Arthur screamed again and again until all of the clips were gone. His body was shaking and he could feel himself drooling but he couldn't bring himself to struggle any longer. He felt drained and weak.

"Aww, was that too much for you?" The sunny blond kissed his sides, the bruises on there already showing. "I'm sure it wasn't, you came in the middle of it, you pain slut."

Arthur had little time to register what Alfred said, because he couldn't believe it himself. But Alfred was right. Arthur had been so lost in what was happening that he missed his own orgasm. His cock was now soft against the bed and his asshole was twitching non-stop against the big buttplug. He had definitely cum. The sunny blond gave a soft whimper and glanced back at the other, his mouth trying to open to say something but all that he did was let out another soft noise.

"Shh, you don't have to say anything, I want your mouth busy with something else."

Arthur watched as Alfred tugged his pants down, pulling his cock out as he did so. Slowly he crawled on top of him and then flat out sat against Arthur's back. He leaned his hips forward, making sure his knees were digging against the bed so his cock could brush against the corner of Arthur's mouth.

"Turn your head around and suck my cock. I want it wet before I fuck you." Alfred yanked on Arthur's head again, forcing him to turn before he shoved his cock inside the others mouth. He didn't thrust his hips or fuck his mouth, no. He just let the other blond suck and lick the head of his cock or any piece of skin he could.

Arthur was shocked of how eager he was to have Alfred's cock in his mouth. It wasn't like the other had just caused him a big amount of pain and now because of that he had bruises all over his sides. Everything was forgotten and now he was sucking on his cock, trying to get as much as he could in his mouth but the position was hard and he could hardly turn his head thanks to the collar. But that didn't stop him from being greedy. He loved the taste of Alfred's cock. He had sucked on it so many times now. Sometimes he would wake up feeling the taste in his mouth and he would find himself wanting the other to fuck his mouth. He wanted it and he loved it. The sandy blond loved how it would fill him up, how it tasted and how when Alfred came the salty cum would coat his mouth and throat, leaving the heavy taste in his mouth. He could even keep smelling it afterward.

Arthur let out a loud moan against Alfred's cock when the sunny blond reached back to pull on the buttplug that was still buried deep inside his asshole. He pulled it out little by little until it finally came out. Arthur could easily tell that his asshole was spread out and wide open. He could feel the air brushing against his insides but Alfred's fingers were soon filling up his whole, fucking him once again as he forced his head to move against Alfred's cock, wanting the full taste in his mouth.

It wasn't long before Alfred pulled back and rubbed his cock against Arthur's face, he let the head rub against his cheeks, lips and even his eyes. "Don't act like you don't love it." Alfred chuckled at him and then moved off of his back to get behind him. He purred quietly and spanked the ass in front of him before with a quick move he thrust his whole cock inside of the other.

Arthur let out a loud moan before screaming as Alfred pulled his cock out. He was arching and his half lidded eyes couldn't really focus on anything. He could hear himself moaning again as Alfred thrust back inside and then he started to fuck him. The sandy blond let his head drop back against the bed, his body trembling as Alfred took a hold of his hips and pulled him closer to his cock. He was fucking him hard and fast, not stopping at until he needed to rest. He would stop for a few seconds, run his hands over his back and his ass before pinching his sides, where the skin was still sore. Arthur screamed once again, tears running down from the corner of his eyes before he moaned loudly as Alfred gave a rough thrust, hitting his prostate and causing his body to get lost in pleasure.

Alfred kept pinching Arthur's sides, making sure to pinch on the skin where the clips had been bitting on. Arthur felt how the hands kept tugging and roughly rubbing on the skin there, causing the waves of pain to spread through his body but then, then he felt Alfred fucking him, and pleasure would spread all across his body as well. It was an amazing mixture that Arthur couldn't explain, all he knew was that he wanted more. He needed more. It felt so good, his asshole was twitching non-stop against Alfred's member, pulling him closer and swallowing his whole length with greed. He was thrusting his hips, moving along with Alfred as his mind went blank. It was like if he was gone and there was nothing but what Alfred was doing.

"You like it, don't you? You want more? Mhm, tell me, my little pain slut. Come on, can you even speak?" Alfred pulled on Arthur's hair, forcing him to look at him before he chuckle and let him go. "You are gone aren't you, you little fuck hole. You are fucking gone! It doesn't matter what the fuck I do to you right now because you are going to love it! You slutty fuck-hole!" Alfred spanked Arthur's ass, over and over as he thrust his hips roughly against his asshole. He let his whole cock push inside of him before he pulled out and thrust the whole length again. He gripped on his sides, pulling on the skin until he heard Arthur screaming again. Only then would he stop but just to go back to spanking his ass again, watching as the pale skin turned a bright red again.

Arthur was panting loudly, he was swallowing heavily too, trying to keep up with how his body was reacting but it was just so hard. So hard. He thrust his hips faster against Alfred, trying to get more of him but Alfred wouldn't let him, he would grip his hips and keep him from moving, forcing him to withstand what was happening. He had no control in how Alfred fucked him, he was nothing but a hole for Alfred to pleasure himself with and so he needed to stay still and be good. And a good little bitch he was. The sandy blond stopped thrusting his hips and let the other do whatever he wished. It was then that Alfred reached for the chains on his collar and roughly pulled them, drawing another scream from him. He forced his upper body to lift off of the bed, to keep the clamps from harshly pulling on his nipples. It hurt so much worst than the clips that had been on his side. It was a lot worse and he couldn't help himself but to stare at the clamps, his eyes were tearing up and he could hear himself moaning still.

Arthur was moaning non-stop and his cock was twitching. He could feel his release coming and then Alfred roughly yanked on the chain, making the clamps come off. The sandy blond screamed like he never had before, his throat even burned and felt like it was going to bleed from how loud and long he screamed. The pleasure and pain enveloped his whole body and he came like he never had before. He felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his back was arching and sucking in Alfred's cock. He knew the lawyer had cum as well. He could feel his cum in his asshole but that was just a small detail. His nipples were burning so much, it hurt so bad, just like his sides it almost felt like his skin had been peeled off but no. It was still there. And the pleasure from his asshole and cock, it just seem to be enhancing the pain, drugging him up and making his head reach the clouds.

Arthur let out a soft noises when Alfred pulled out of his asshole. He was so gone and lost in pleasure that he didn't notice when the other untied his wrists and ankles. But that was just for a couple of minutes, his body was pulled across the bed and his wrists were then tied against the headboard and just like before his ankles were then tied against his wrists. Both of his legs were spread open and he was fully exposed but he just couldn't notice this. He was gone, for now he was. He was still in his pleasure high, his half lidded eyes staring at nothing in particular.

Slowly he started to wake up, but only because he felt the same pinching sensation from before. Alfred was putting the cloth clips across his thighs and the back of his legs now, reaching all the way down his legs or until the skin was too tense to clip. He used them all on Arthur, making sure to gently flick them to earn a whimper from him. He then put the same nipple clamps on the sandy blond, and this time Arthur had to whimper loudly at the stinging pain that came back to his chest. He was still feeling nothing but pleasure but his body was somehow forcing him to notice the pain as it was done to him. Alfred used a second pair of nipple clamps on Arthur's nipples, making the tight pressure even worse this time.

"I'm going to keep you like this all night, maybe I'll take the nipple clamps off later but only if you are good..." Alfred whispered against his ear. He grabbed one of the egg vibrators that he owned and then tied it with a tin string around the base of Arthur's cock, making sure the vibrations were also touching his balls. He grabbed a new buttplug then, this one longer and with beads inside of it. He pushed it in, making sure to push it as far as it would go before getting some blue tape out and tearing off a big piece. He pressed the tape across the base of the buttplug, taping it well so it wouldn't slip out at all. The sunny blond smirked and used the small controller then, making the beads inside the buttplug vibrate and spin, acting as if it was thrusting inside of Arthur.

"You have to be very good, if not I'm going to leave the clamps on your nipples and how knows, maybe they would tear them. But if you are good I won't do that to you..." He nodded, kissing Alfred's jaw and smirking at the idle eyes. Arthur was moaning and squirming for him again. "You have to stay here all night and promise not to go to work tomorrow and let me play with you. Okay? Would you be good and do that my little cock-sucker?"

Arthur knew what it meant to agree to this, his brain was trying to kick him awake but all he could do was squirm and moan as the buttplug vibrated and squirmed inside of him, his cock was hard again, thrusting against the little egg that was bringing him pleasure. He just couldn't say no, he just couldn't bring himself to deny this pleasure.

"I will, I-I will stay master. Y-yes, p-please, m-more!"

Alfred leaned down to kiss Arthur's stomach and then his chest before kissing his chin and then...his forehead. "Good bitch. Now, I'm tired of your whines. I'm going to go eat and maybe I'll be back again to fuck you." He smirked and grabbed a gagball before pushing it in between Arthur's lips, tying it behind his head before doing the same with a blindfold. The extra weight on the bed as gone and Arthur was left alone.

Arthur heard the door closing behind him and all that was left to keep him company was the buzzing noise coming from the toy inside of him. He squirmed and whimpered, feeling the clips hugging on the skin on his thighs and legs. He arched his back just to scream against the gag when the nipple clamps seem to get even tighter around his the round nubs. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't move or squirm all he could do was stay still and enjoy what his master had given him. He moaned against the gag at that thought and then moved his hips slowly against the buttplug, his mind getting lost in thoughts of Alfred. He wanted him near him again. He wanted him to fuck him again.

All he wanted to do was to stay here and have the other fuck him over and over. He started to beg against the gag without realizing it. He was begging non-stop. Over and over he begged for Alfred to come back but he didn't come back for a long, long time.

Alfred picked up the Chinese food that Arthur had ordered earlier. He sat on his living room couch and changed the channel, switching the TV to a movie and after lazily staring at the food he stood up and went to heat it up in the microwave. He was smiling to himself the whole time. The sunny blond could hear the whimpers and moans from Arthur, even if he was all the way in the living room. The other was just so loud when he got himself lost in pleasure.

The lawyer sat back in the living room and started eating, eying the clock on the TV screen. Maybe in a couple of hours he would go and check on Arthur. But for now he was hungry and wanted to eat, mostly he wanted the need to grow and grow in the other male until he didn't know what to do with it but beg Alfred for more or anything he was willing to give him.

Alfred chuckled to himself and watched his movie, but in the back of his head he could still hear the little moans and whimpers. He was just opting on torturing the other. It would just make the patience of sitting here, waiting, all the better when he got what he wanted out of it. And with that thought, he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth and settled in to the couch for the wait, the sound of the television and Arthur's lust keeping him occupied into the night.

* * *

Duuuuunno what to say ouo


End file.
